


Coming Home to Purple

by Anonymous



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Identity Porn, Possessiveness, Telepathy, also a little bit of literal not-quite-porn-yet, gapfiller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 15:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20509004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Eleven and Kali, in the trainyard.





	Coming Home to Purple

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ConvenientAlias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConvenientAlias/gifts).

_Sister_, Kali calls her, but Eleven - Jane - hears-not-hears something else underneath. 

A prickle at the back of her mind, down her spine and straight between her legs. She catches Kali's eye as it catches the light in the trainyard, and Eleven doesn't quite understand, maybe understands that it's too early for _that_, but she gives it her all nonetheless, moving the wagon until she bleeds, and there is a sub-sonic purr from Kali as she asks Eleven how she feels, the purple in her hair dances in jubilation, and light on her flaking, purple-painted nails.

Jane proved herself. Did well.

Kali's intentions become clear that instant. Kali _wants her_, and it leaves Eleven standing, reeling as if the ground under her feet has suddenly tilted. She's on the ground, on her knees. Wants her as her sister. Wants her as more. 

Even tilted, it still feels good. 

_Upside Down. 008._

They're each other's missing pieces. Kali said so. Each other's lifelines. Each other's homes. Eleven never knew that _home_ included _that_, although somehow it feels as natural as breathing. 

As that butterfly, lighting up in all the colours that aren't purple like Kali. 

Kali talked about confronting fears. Funshine talked about Kali bringing them all back to life. Maybe this is the way she's bringing back Eleven. Maybe this is the way she'll be healing. Maybe it's the only way to heal in a world that is _brokenbadhurtfulangrytakingstealing_. 

The others, screaming cheers, have faded away at a wave of Kali's. Eleven can't see them any longer, at any rate. Maybe it's an illusion. Maybe Kali is showing them who is her sister, and Jane just can't see. She thinks it's that, revelling in it. She's closer to Kali than the others. Jane feels warm thinking that, thinking _home_.

Jane doesn't care about the others any longer as Kali drops to her knees between Jane's legs, pushes her back onto the wet ground, unhooking the clasps of her overall and pushing her shirt up, flicking her tongue over her lips. The tattoo on her wrist slips into view under her sleeve as their hands tangle, and her head finally dips, the jeans fabric sliding down over Jane's knees. Warmth, rather than the cool, wet concrete of the trainyard. 

There are storm clouds on the horizon, but all Eleven sees is Kali's purple hair, and then it's all heat and healing and home, and Jane allows all that Kali wants to gift her.


End file.
